Pay-to-play Fishing training
This page contains the 2007scape Wiki's Fishing training. Levels 1 - 30 *Fish at the fishing spots just outside of Catherby. *Fish at Draynor Village spots. *You can also try net fishing Shrimps just south of the Al Kharid bank for quick trips at low levels. *You can try fish a little past Lumbridge swamp, with the fishing guild. Levels 20 - 40 *You can fish trout at either Barbarian Village or the Lumbridge River. Once you've reached level 30, you'll begin catching salmon, you begin to receive between 30-50k experience per hour. Levels 30 - 40 *Fly fish at Shilo Village or at Barbarian Village, or stay in Catherby.However, to fish at Shilo, players need to have finished the quest Shilo Village. At level 35 you can harpoon tuna in Catherby. Levels 40 - 68 *Fish lobsters at Catherby or fly fish at Shilo Village or Barbarian Village for slightly faster experience. *'Recommended': It's recommended to complete the quest "The Swan Song", and power fish Trout and Salmon to level 62, it's much faster rather then fishing Trout and Salmon to level fourty and then fishing Lobster to level 62. If you're aiming for that slight profit from lobsters, then here you go. Fish lobsters from level 40 to 68 you'll gain around 20-30k experience per hour, and you'll probably make a couple hundred of thousand gp (if you plan on selling). Levels 50 - 68 *Fish tuna and swordfish at Catherby, or fly fish at Shilo Village or Barbarian Village for slightly faster experience. *Note that below level 68 Fishing, for slightly faster trips you can use amulets of glory, which teleport right next to the fishing spots in Karamja and right next to the bank in Edgeville. A cheaper alternative would be rings of dueling to Castle Wars for bank. Levels 68 - 76 *Fish lobsters at the Fishing Guild. Monkfish at Piscatoris can also be used. *You've now reach the point at which you can start gaining some real money and experience at the same time. From level 62 to 76, (80 is recommended instead of 76) you'll be fishing monkfish. Monkfish gives around fourty thousand experience per hour, and each monkfish is worth around 400 coins each. Players may fish these until level 95 Fishing if they so choose as it is much more faster then sharks. Levels 76 - 99 *Fish sharks at the Fishing Guild. Monkfish at Piscatoris can also be used (shark fishing is very slow at level 76. It might be a good idea to wait until level 80). **This method is only recommended for players who care much more about money than experience as fishing sharks from level 76 (or 80) until level 99 is incredibly slow experience. Players will gain around ten thousand to twenty thousand exp per hour, and each shark is only worth around six hundred coins raw, so it's recommended to fish monkfish to level 95 unless. *The fastest way to gain fishing levels is 'powerfishing' at Shilo Village. Fly fishing for trout and salmon provides fast experience for almost all levels and the bank is located right next to the fishing spots. There's also a convenient little fishing shop north east of the bank, where you can buy a fishing rod and stock up on feathers. The only catch is that it requires completion of the Shilo Village quest. Heavy rod fishing Another alternative fishing method is to start the Barbarian Training mini-quest by talking to Otto Godblessed southwest of the Barbarian Outpost. This method involves catching the leaping fish (trout, salmon, and sturgeon) at levels 50, 58, and 70 respectively. Trout and salmon give the same fishing experience as their non-leaping counterpart (50 and 70) and sturgeon give 80 exp per catch. In addition to the fishing experience, experience in Agility and Strength is also awarded per catch. Players receive 5 exp per Trout, 6 exp per Salmon, and 7 exp per Sturgeon in both Agility and Strength.